Tentions dans l'air
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Jane et Lisbon sont réputés pour leur complicité, mais que ce passe t-il quand ils sont en guerre, au point de s'entre-tuer ? ... JISBON ! (Enfin ...)
1. Chapitre 1

Donc voilà voilà ! J'espère que ma nouvelle Fic vous plaira ! :-) Elle devrait contenir environ cinq chapitre, mais ça peut changer selon mon inspiration :-P

Donc voilà et bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

><p>Pour le moment, on pouvait avouer que, même si Jane et Lisbon se disputaient souvent, ça faisait un petit moment déjà que ça empirait. D'habitude c'était plutôt des chamailleries, comme par exemple : Jane qui dit quelque chose de débile, Lisbon le lui fait remarquer, et celui-ci l'approuva avec un grand sourire. Mais ici pour le moment, c'était de réelles disputes. Ils ne se parlaient plus, sauf quand ils en étaient obligés pour les enquêtes, et encore ! Si le message pouvait être passé par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était encore mieux ! Les seules fois où ils se parlaient, ça se finissait dans les crises de nerfs. Ca faisait un petit moment que ça durait et personne ne savait pourquoi, ni comment y remédier. Car tout le monde aurait essayé d'arranger le coup aussi non ! Jane était déjà insupportable, mais si on ajoute Lisbon et tout les cris et parfois même les insultes qu'ils se disaient, ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour les autres membres du CBI.<br>Ils étaient pour le moment sur un meurtre : Un homme tué dans la rue par un snipper, et c'est vrai que les quelques suspects jusque là, en entendant Jane et Lisbon se disputer, les avaient regardés de travers. Tout le monde en avait assez mais personne ne savait quoi faire pour arrêter tout ça ! Ils avaient déjà essayé plusieurs choses pourtant ! Ils les avaient déjà laissé tout les deux dans le bureau de Lisbon pour qu'ils puissent discuter, par exemple, et ça avait couté la vie d'une chaise et de trois pauvres bics qui n'avaient rien demandés … Cette fois-ci Hightower aussi en avait assez, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle convoqua les deux intéressés

- Jane ! Lisbon ! Je veux vous voir tout les deux dans mon bureau ! Et tout de suite !

Lisbon lança un regard noir (un parmi tant d'autres pour le moment) à Jane et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le bureau de leur patronne. Sur le chemin, Lisbon reprocha encore des choses à Jane

- On se demande pourquoi nous somme convoquer près d'Hightower !

- Vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir qu'à vous ! Répliqua Jane en la montrant du doigt en insistant sur le dernier « vous »

- Moi ?! On se demande c'est qui qui n'arrête pas de faire chier son monde en m'-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Jane coupa son chemin et donc sa parole avec pour rentrer dans le bureau du boss et ne plus avoir à entendre ses plaintes. Une fois tout les deux dans le bureau, ils regardèrent la patronne, impatient d'entendre les explications de cette dernière pour pouvoir ensuite partir au plus vite

- Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de vos disputes à longueur de journée !

- Ca ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire !

- Parce que vous osez dire que c'est de ma faute à moi peut être ?! Dit Lisbon en regardant Jane avec de la rancœur

- Non je parlais de la chaise qui se trouvait devant vous

- On se demande c'est qui le plus emmerdeur des deux ici !

- Silence ! Hightower s'énerva elle aussi. Cessez ça tout de suite ou c'est moi qui pendrai les mesures qu'il faudra

- Ca pourrait s'arrêter si Monsieur arrêtait d'être aussi pelant toute la journée

- J'arrêterais si vous arrêtiez d'être agressive à longueur de journée

- C'est qui le premier à avoir commencé dans l'histoire ?!

- Et bien je vous pose la même question !

- Bon, ils n'ont pas l'aire d'avoir bien compris. Se chuchota Hightower à elle-même lacée de ces disputes

Agacée d'entendre leurs critiques, elle ouvrit son tiroir, en sortit une paire de menotte, s'approcha des deux agents en face d'elle et attacha la main droite de Jane à la main gauche de Lisbon. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent nette dans leur discussion pour regarder Madeleine et les menottes à tour de rôle

- Pourquoi vous nous avez accrochés ?! Lisbon était encore plus énervée

- Pour essayer d'arranger les choses entre vous car ça devient vraiment insupportable !

- Ok Madeleine, ne vous inquiétez pas, on a comprit le message. Tenta Jane. Pas besoin de mauvaises blagues, on va se calmer

- Et vous croyez peut-être que je vais vous croire ? Dit Hightower. Pas de discussion, je ne vous détacherai pas tant que l'enquête ne sera pas terminée !

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse Lisbon !

Une fois fait, ils repartirent tout les deux dans l'open space où leurs trois collègues les regardaient attendant des réponses

- Alors ? Tenta Rigsby curieux

Lisbon allait exploser de colère sur place alors que Jane se contenta de lever son bras droit pour montrer l'étendue de la situation alors que Rigsby faisait les grands yeux, Grace avait la bouche aussi grande ouverte qu'un poisson, et que Cho leva la tête de ses dossiers deux secondes pour voir la scène, lever un sourcil et replonger son regard dans sa paperasse

- Ouuh … Fit Grace un sourire crispé

- Aille ! Fit Rigsby de la même façon

Les deux intéressés partirent, un en direction de son fauteuil et l'autre de son bureau, mais furent vite stoppés pas les menottes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant de Lisbon explose de rage cette fois-ci. Elle tira un bon coup sur la menotte pour montrer à Jane qu'elle était bien décidée à aller dans son bureau

- Venez !

- Je ne suis pas votre chien ! Merci

- Mais vous n'avez pas trop de choix !

Ils se dirigèrent dans le bureau de Lisbon. Celle-ci ne laissa pas d'autre choix à Jane que de s'assoir à coté d'elle pendant qu'elle écrivait un rapport

- Vous rigolez là ? Moi j'ai besoin de mon fauteuil pour me concentrer

- Et moi j'ai du travail ! Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi travailler !

- Sauf que moi j'aimerais me concentré pour trouver le plus vite possible le coupable et pouvoir enfin retirer ces menottes !

Lisbon souffla puis aida Jane à pousser son divan à coté de son bureau pour qu'il puisse dormir pendant qu'elle travaillerait

- Vous êtes content maintenant ?!

- Disons que ça s'améliore un peu quoi …

Une fois le soir même venu, Jane s'était complètement endormit, le bras en l'aire alors que Lisbon pianotait toujours sur son clavier pour finir son travail. Ne pensant plus aux menottes, Lisbon attrapa son sac qui se trouvait un peu plus loin pour pouvoir prendre son gsm mais bougeant de trop, elle réveilla Jane

- Mmh … Vous m'avez réveillé …

- Tant mieux !

- Je suis fatigué … Vous ne voulez pas faire une pause et reprendre les chamailleries demain ?

Lisbon se stoppa net avant de le regarder

- Parce que vous croyez que ça m'amuse peut-être ?

- Justement …

- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Ce n'était pas ma faute !

- C'est ça !

Un blanc régna dans la pièce, plus personne n'osait rajouter un mot de peur que ça éclate à nouveau. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le silence, Lisbon ferma son ordinateur

- J'ai finis

- Bien ! On va pouvoir aller dormir !

Lisbon regarda Jane avec des yeux rempli de haine

- Comme si ce n'était pas assez de savoir que je dois dormir avec vous, donc pas besoin de me le rappeler, merci !

- Oh ça va … Calme …

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lisbon

- Pourquoi la votre ? Se lamenta Jane

- Parce que ! Et c'est moi qui conduis !

- Ca m'étonnerait !

- Pardon ?

Pour toutes réponses, Jane montra les menottes en levant sa main et la secouant. C'est vrai que si c'était sa main droite qui était menottée à la gauche de Lisbon, c'était lui qui devait aller du coté gauche, donc coté conducteur. Lisbon devait elle passer du même coté que Jane pour s'installer. Elle devait donc passer au dessus du siège conducteur pour ensuite aller s'assoir coté passager

Une fois devant chez Lisbon avec quelques difficultés et donc engueulades durant le trajet, ils rentrèrent. Lisbon (et donc Jane aussi) se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se faire un café et fit un thé par la même occasion pour son consultant. Une fois tout les deux installés dans le fauteuil, une tasse à la main

- Tiens ! C'est la première fois que vous faites un petit geste sympathique envers moi ! Ca me touche Lisbon !

- Ah ah. Dit-elle sans rire pour autant

- C'est vrai ! En plus du thé ! Vous savez mieux que quiconque que j'aime le thé

- Arrêtez vos plaisanteries, ça en devient vraiment énervant ! Et pour un moment où je ne vous hurle pas dessus, essayez d'en profiter et ne pas me faire changer d'avis

Ils burent leurs tasses dans le calme complet, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Une fois fini, ils montèrent à l'étage et de nouveau Lisbon souffla

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a cette fois ? Demanda Jane presqu'à la rigolade

- Je peux renoncer à ma douche et mon pyjama pour dormir sale et habillée. Merci Hightower ! S'exclama Lisbon. Et merci Jane !

Jane ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la réflexion de cette dernière qui elle fut très surprise, puis ils se couchèrent finalement tout les deux. Au début ils étaient sur le dos. Puis Jane se tourna sur son coté droit pour regarder Lisbon. Celle-ci se sentant trop observée, se tourna pour lui faire dos mais sentit que sa main ne venait pas avec

- Fouttu menottes qui m'empêche de dormir ! Dit-elle en secouant sa main énervée pas la situation

- Calmez-vous Lisbon, vous n'arriverez pas à dormir si vous n'êtes pas détendue. Dit Jane déjà à moitié endormi

Après s'être retournée de toutes les façons possibles, Lisbon fini par s'endormir imitant Jane qui devait déjà être plongé dans ses rêves depuis un petit bout de temps

[Donc voilà le premier chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Mais la vrai question que vous devez vous posez est « Quel est la cause de leurs disputes ? » car c'est l'énigme que je vais laisser s'éterniser sur le long de tout les chapitres …]


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, quand Jane se réveilla, il vit Lisbon qui s'était finalement endormie sur son coté gauche et donc il la voyait parfaitement. Il l'observa dormir. Elle avait l'aire calme et apaisée. Elle avait un léger sourire sur son visage. Jane se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu sourire et ça lui manquait terriblement … Puis il repensa donc à toute cette histoire, car c'est bien à cause de ça qu'elle ne souriait plus. L'un savaient pourquoi il était autant en colère contre l'autre, et c'était bien les seuls à le savoir d'ailleurs … Et dire que maintenant ils en étaient arrivés là …

Le jour où tout s'était déroulé, s'il avait su que ça aurait amené toutes ces histoires, jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais il voyait bien que Lisbon n'était pas prête à le pardonner … Il avait surement touché un point trop sensible, ou bien cette fois ci il avait réellement dépassé les limites. Pas les limites du règlement ! Non ça il les dépassaient tout le temps. Ici il avait dépassé les limites de Lisbon et il commençait à avoir peur sur le faite qu'elle le lui pardonnerait un jour ou pas …

Après une longue réflexion, il fut stoppé par un peu de mouvement de l'autre coté des menottes. Lisbon se réveilla. Elle bougea doucement en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux puis tomba sur le visage de Jane. Elle lui sourit tout d'abord timidement puis reprit ses esprits, soupira, se redressa et reprit son même regard noir qu'elle faisait depuis maintenant quelques semaines

Après avoir mangé dans le plus grand des silences, ils allèrent tout deux au bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Lisbon et se remirent dans la même position que la veille : Jane dans le fauteuil et Lisbon sur sa chaise de bureau, son ordinateur allumé

Plus tard dans la journée, ils devaient se déplacé pour aller interroger un des suspects du meurtre puis après retournèrent à la voiture pour rentrer. En chemin, c'était donc Jane qui devait conduire et Lisbon essaya de s'endormir contre sa portière. Jane la regarda puis sourit

- Merci Lisbon !

Lisbon ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jane en levant un sourcil, l'aire d'incompréhension et d'énervement en même temps

- Quoi ?!

- Malgré toute cette … Tension, vous me faites encore confiance

Lisbon, pour toute réponse, le regarda en le questionnant du regard

- Vous dormiez, ça veut dire que vous me faites encore assez confiance que pour me laisser vous emmenez n'importe où les yeux fermés

Lisbon referma les yeux sans répondre à l'insinuation de Jane. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas qu'il sache qu'il avait raison ..?

Un peu plus tard, Jane se gara et Lisbon ouvrit les yeux. Elle croyait qu'elle serait sur le parking du CBI mais elle se trouva devant la maison du principal suspect de l'affaire en cour

- Jane qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Vous allez enfin voir ce que je fais durant les enquêtes quand je suis seul. Vous voyez tout ces moments où vous me demandez où je suis mais que je ne vous réponds pas

- Oui, et c'est aussi ces moments là qui sont spécifier dans les plaintes qui sont contre vous que je reçois par centaines aux fins d'enquêtes ! Dit Lisbon très énervée

Jane sortit de la voiture, entrainant Lisbon avec. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison puis vit une fenêtre ouverte. Il s'approcha vers celle-ci pour rentrer dans la maison quand la menotte le retint

- Jane arrêtez on ne va pas rentrer !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas possible ! Se dit Lisbon à elle-même. Peut-être tout simplement parce que c'est contre la loi ! Cria t-elle

- C'est pas grave ! Si personne ne le sait on ne risque rien

- Bien sur que si c'est grave ! Et vos plans foireux ne vous inquiétez pas je les connais plus qu'assez que pour savoir qu'ils n'apportent jamais rien de bon !

Bien sur, Lisbon rapportait cette dernière phrase au plan foireux de Jane il y a quelques semaines qui les a conduits à cette énorme dispute. Car oui c'est à cause d'un de ses plans qu'ils étaient autant en guerre en ce moment

- Mon plan était très bien ! On a d'ailleurs trouvé le tueur grâce à ça !

- « Trouvé le tueur » c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous ! Vous vous en moquez des conséquences de vos actes !

- Je n'aurais pas su me douter que ça puisse vous toucher à ce point !

- Et bien vous me connaissez mal !

Lisbon s'arrêta net. Elle se racla la gorge et détourna le regard

- Vous … Vous avez été trop loin cette fois ci …

Elle avait continué sa phrase avec une voix plus calme, mais surtout plus fragile, à la limite du sanglot. Certes, Jane avait touché un point plus faible. Il la regarda, ne sachant quoi faire. Il s'approcha finalement doucement mais elle le repoussa et lui fit dos. Elle a bien su montrer qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler.

Après un court moment de silence, il se dirigea vers la voiture, emmenant Lisbon avec. Une fois tout les deux installés, il attendit un moment avant de démarrer la voiture. C'était bien la première fois que Lisbon arrivait à empêcher Jane de faire quelque chose ! Oui oui, elle avait empêché Jane, le grand têtu, à faire l'un de ses plans à la c**. En temps normal Jane lui aurait fait la remarque, mais là il voyait bien qui fallait mieux qu'il se taise.

Ils rentrèrent au CBI. En sortant de l'ascenseur, ils furent interpellés par Hightower qui leurs demanda d'aller dans son bureau. Une fois tout les trois dedans, ce fut elle qui entama la conversation

- Alors, ça commence à s'arranger entre vous ?

- Non. Répondit Lisbon, entre l'énervement et la tristesse, je dirais même plutôt de rancœur

- Ecoutez Lisbon, je sais que vous devriez m'en vouloir mais si je fais tout ça c'est pour votre bien

- Et en quoi ça devrait m'aider de me menotter à Jane ?

- Je veux juste stopper vos enfantillages

- C'est loin d'être des enfantillages !

- Et c'est quoi alors ? Des chamailleries ?

- N'essayez pas de vous en mêlez car vous ne comprenez rien !

- Et bien dites-moi alors

- Que je vous dise ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que Jane ne comprend pas ce qu'est le travail d'un agent du CBI. Il se croit permit de tout alors qu'il y a des règles à respecter

- Cette fois-là j'ai respecté les règles, ce que j'ai fais n'avait rien avoir avec le règlement du CBI ! Se défendit Jane

- Et qu'avez-vous fais de si grave Jane ? Demanda Hightower

- Rien ! Répondit Lisbon à la place de Jane

- Alors de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

Lisbon ne répondit pas et un silence s'installa pendant une petite dizaine de secondes avant que Lisbon réponde enfin assez froidement

- Nous avons fini. On peut y aller ?

Hightower la regarda attentivement puis fit oui de la tête et Lisbon ne prit pas une seconde de plus pour se diriger vers la sortie en donc en forçant Jane à la suivre. Lisbon avança le plus vite possible pour aller dans son bureau. Une fois dedans elle claqua la porte pour être seule … Enfin seule … C'était une peine perdue à cause des menottes …

- Vous ne vouliez pas que j'explique à Madeleine pourquoi on est en guerre ?

Jane eu comme seul réponse un regard noir venant de sa patronne

- C'est bizarre ça … Pourquoi ?

Lisbon ne voulait pas répondre, tout de façon Jane savait pourquoi et il s'en voulu d'avoir posé la question

Début de soirée, alors qu'ils trainaient encore tout les deux dans le bureau, Grace arriva et toqua à la porte

- Oui !

Grace entra timidement dans la pièce où ça sentait la tentions surement à des kilomètres et se mit en face du bureau de son patron

- Oui Grace, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lisbon

- Et bien, avec Rigsby et Cho, on va manger dans un petit resto pas loin d'ici et on se demandait si vous vouliez venir avec nous ?

- Oh ! Euh …

- Bien sur ! On vient, ne t'inquiète pas Grace ! Coupa Jane

- Génial ! Termina Grace

Elle repartit ensuite toute contente. Une fois sortie du bureau, Lisbon allait de nouveau éclater

- Depuis quand vous prenez des décisions à ma place ?!

- J'ai juste accepté un resto

- Oui et bien désolé mais j'avais l'intention de refuser

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je vous ai coupée ! Se justifia Jane

- Et en plus vous le dites comme si ça paraissait normal

- Etant donné que je suis obligé à rester avec vous non-stop, je crois que moi aussi j'avais mon mot à dire !

Lisbon se remit à son travail sur son ordinateur soufflant d'énervement

Au soir, ce fut les deux derniers arrivés. VanPelt et Rigsby étaient arrivés les premiers, Cho les avaient succédés de près et c'est seulement une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard que Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent. Les trois autres, en les attendant, avaient déjà tout pris un verre

Quand ils arrivèrent à la table

- Ah ! Et bien voila ! Je te l'avais dis qu'ils viendraient ! Dit Rigsby en regardant Cho

- Ouais ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tout retrouvés autour d'une table ! Continua Jane

Jane et Lisbon s'installèrent, l'un à coté de l'autre obligatoirement

- Alors ! Vous prenez quoi ?

- Oh, la même chose que vous ça ira ! Du moins pour moi. Et vous Lisbon ?

- Hmm hmm

Lisbon accompagna son hmm hmm d'un signe de tête disant que oui. Elle n'était pas très en forme ce soir, et VanPelt le remarqua assez vite

- Ca va patron ?

- Hein ? Dit Lisbon accompagnée d'un petit sursaut alors qu'on venait de la sortir de ses pensées

- Je demandais si tout allais bien. Redemanda VanPelt

- Oh euh, oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Grace

Grace était inquiète pour sa patronne, elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. C'était une des qualités de Grace, elle savait sentir quand quelqu'un n'était pas bien, et ici encore elle avait raison. Elle aurait bien voulu lui demander en privé ce qui n'allait pas mais il y avait de nombreuses chances que ce soit en rapport de Jane, et c'était impossible de parler juste elle deux à cause de Jane qui devait rester en permanence avec sa patronne.

Jane aussi commençait à s'inquiéter pour Lisbon, mais différent de Grace, s'il n'en parlait pas avec elle, c'est parce qu'il avait peur d'engendrer une autre dispute. Et pour le moment Jane en avait assez de tout ça, il voulait que ça s'arrête une fois pour de bon ! Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Lisbon ainsi, de ce disputer avec. C'était une chose qu'il ne supportait plus ! Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Lisbon, sans son sourire, sans pouvoir l'ennuyer tout les jours, sans pouvoir se confier à elle quand ça n'allait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, plus qu'il n'avait besoin de n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait besoin de sa Lisbon, mais celle-ci s'écartait de plus en plus, tellement qu'il avait peur de ne plus la retrouver un jour …


	3. Chapitre 3

La soirée c'était bien déroulée, ils avaient évités de parler des tensions entre Jane et Lisbon et ceux-ci ne s'étaient tout simplement pas parler de la soirée.

Une fois de retour, personne n'osait dire un mot. Ils sont montés se couché directement et une fois dans le lit, comme la veille Lisbon se tourna dans tout les sens ne sachant pas dormir

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires

- C'est mes affaires ! Vous bougez tellement que je n'arrive pas à dormir

Lisbon ne bougea plus et ferma les yeux

- Bonne nuit Jane

- Vous n'arriverez pas à dormir car une fois de plus vous êtes mal mise

- Fouttez moi la paix !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est ces menottes à la con qui m'empêche de dormir !

- Menteuse ! J'ai beau ne plus vous parler depuis des semaines, je vous connais toujours autant Lisbon

Lisbon attrapa un frisson à la remarque de Jane. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait avouer que malgré toutes ces journées à ce disputer sans s'arrêter, Jane était toujours la personne qui la connaissait le mieux. Et elle savait que c'était horrible d'être en dispute avec la personne la plus proche de soi

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista Jane

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous en parler ?!

- Pour que je vous aide et on pourra ensuite dormir pour de bon

Lisbon avait bel et bien une bonne raison de ne pas réussir à s'endormir, mais elle ne comptait pas lui dire de ci tôt ! Après tout c'était lui la principale raison !

- Laissez-moi tranquille à la place ! Répondit Lisbon assez froidement

- Ok ! Je comprends ! Vous ne comptez pas me le dire juste parce que vous l'avez décidé et que vous êtes une grande têtue alors que vous pourriez être plus intelligente que ça et me le dire pour que le problème soit vite régler

- Bonne nuit

- Madame ne changera donc jamais !

- Vous voulez savoir ? Vraiment ? Et bien c'est tout simplement à cause de vous ! Dit Lisbon en s'énervant.

- De moi ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend ?

- Pourquoi de moi ?

- Peut-être tout simplement pour ce que vous m'avez fait il y a quelques semaines !

- Et vous croyez que je referais ça juste comme ça pour m'amuser ?

- Vous en êtes capable ! Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois

Jane était vexé qu'elle imagine ça de lui

- Vous croyez sérieusement que je le ferais pour le plaisir ? C'était pour l'enquête Lisbon !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'installa une bonne fois pour toute. Jane se calma et se sentit mal que ce soit de sa faute, ça n'allait vraiment plus du tout entre eux deux … C'était horrible ! Il l'a regarda désolé

- Je … Je ne ferais jamais ça pour rire Lisbon, et encore moins à vous. Sachez-le. Dit Jane attristé

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, il sentit son cœur se briser. Mais dans quoi il s'était enfoncé ?! Demain c'était sur, il devait tout essayer pour se faire pardonner, de toute façon il ne saurait plus vivre sans elle, il devait tout tenter pour récupérer sa confiance, pour récupérer son sourire, pour la récupérer tout court

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au bureau comme d'habitude mais en chemin, Jane arrêta la voiture. C'était décidé, il devait lui parler aujourd'hui, maintenant ! Il s'était arrêté devant un parc et incita Lisbon à sortir de la voiture. Elle accepta sans parler, juste en le gardant avec son mythique regard noir qu'elle ne lâchait plus depuis un bon moment. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? Demande Lisbon sèchement et impatiente

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son consultant. Elle attendit un instant puis se leva pour repartir voyant qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps mais Jane ne bougea pas d'un poil, empêchant cette dernière de partir

- Je suis vraiment désolé Lisbon. Dis Jane, le regard encré vers le sol

- On va être en retard

Jane leva les yeux pour regarder sa patronne, la suppliant du regard de rester

- Laissez-moi deux minutes pour vous expliquer

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que vous avez fais une erreur ? Je le sais déjà !

Elle essaya de nouveau de partir mais la menotte la retint, il n'était pas décidé à se relever. Elle souffla une bonne fois et vint se rasseoir à coté de Jane

- Quoi.

Jane la regarda avant de se lancer

- Je suis désolé. Désolé de vous avoir fais autant de mal. Si ce jour là j'avais su que ça vous ferait autant souffrir par la suite, vous devez savoir que jamais je n'aurais osé vous faire ça. Oui je sais, je suis idiot de ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant mais ça n'arrivera plus car je ne veux plus jamais revivre toutes ces tensions et autres qui se trouvent entre nous. Je ne supporte plus ces disputes et ces regards noirs, je ne supporte plus de ne plus pouvoir vous faire de petites blagues, je ne supporte plus le fait de ne plus jamais voir votre beau sourire et je ne supporte plus le fait de ne plus voir vos magnifiques yeux vert qui pétillent comme avant. Je ne supporte plus tout ça car … Je … Je tiens à vous Lisbon. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Vous … Je … J-

Jane fut stoppé dans son élan par une sonnerie de gsm. Lisbon sortit de sa poche son portable avant de regarder le nom, faire les grands yeux et de décrocher

- Lisbon ! … Oui … Hm Hm … Oui, je suis désolée … Pardon, je … Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas … Tout de suite … Ok

Lisbon raccrocha avant de regarder Jane

- Hightower dit qu'ils ont retrouvé le tueur et qu'on est convoqué tout de suite dans son bureau pour les menottes et en plus elle doit nous dire une chose apparemment extrêmement importante

Elle le dit sur un ton neutre, ce qui pinça le cœur de Jane. Elle se fichait de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, ça ou rien, ça revenait au même. Il venait d'avouer ses tords et commençait à vouloir lui avouer à quelle point elle était importante à ses yeux mais non, elle venait de nier tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses chances de se faire pardonner venaient de reculer d'un point que s'en était presque au point zéro. C'était foutu, si ça avait ne fait qu'un peu d'importance pour elle, elle aurait au moins fait un geste, dit quelque chose pour le montrer mais non, il faut croire qu'elle se fiche complètement de Jane

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture sans dire un mot et ils se rendirent au CBI dans le même silence. Une fois dans le bureau d'Hightower, celle-ci commença à parler

- Je suis déçue. Je croyais que quelque chose pourrait changer mais non. Jane, je croyais qu'il vous faudrait plus que ça pour que vous démasquiez un tueur, vous qui aviez fait un sans faute jusque là. Et Lisbon, je croyais que votre travail était plus important que des petites disputes comme celle-ci. C'est Cho qui a réussi à faire avouer le tueur. Ici au bureau, plus personne ne peut supporter vos crises de nerfs et si ça continue, je vais devoir prendre des mesures radical. L'un ou l'autre pourrait être suspendu si ça ne change pas rapidement entre vous ! Cependant, en attendant, je dois tenir ma promesse

Elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une clé et détacha les deux collègues devant elle. Une fois l'entretien terminé, Lisbon retourna à son bureau alors que Jane fut incapable de bouger, toujours entrain de penser à la façon dont Lisbon l'avait traitée i peine une heure

- Jane ? S'inquiéta Hightower

- Hum ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oh oui oui

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu, ne fait que quelques progrès entre vous ?

- Non, ça a plutôt empiré les choses … Avoua Jane

- Je m'en excuse d'avantage … Dit Hightower se sentant coupable


	4. Chapitre 4

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient détachés et rien n'avait changé, ils se disputaient toujours autant si pas plus. Pour le moment ils étaient tout les deux dans le bureau de Lisbon, et on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'on les entendaient surement dans tout l'étage

- Je n'en veux pas de vos excuses !

- Je veux juste vous expliquer ! Insista Jane pour la énième fois

- Arrêtez ! Vous étiez totalement contient de votre acte et ça ne vous a pas empêché de le faire ! S'écria Lisbon de plus en plus fort

- Et justement, c'est de ça que je voudrais parler !

- Ca ne sert à rien !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé

- Désolé ? Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'un petit désolé pour que j'oublie tout ?

- Non ça je le sais, mais je veux juste savoir si vous comptiez me pardonner un jour …

- Jane, vous … Dit-elle avant de se recaler la gorge, se calmer et parler d'une voix très fragile. Vous m'avez utilisée comme un vulgaire objet JUSTE pour énerver la copine de la victime et la faire accuser de son meurtre

_/FLASH BACK/_

_Lisbon et Jane se trouvait dans la chambre de la victime du meurtre sur lequel ils travaillaient pour le moment_

_- Bon Jane, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit sur la route, on vient rechercher des indices …_

_- … Oui oui je sais, car on n'avance pas dans l'enquête_

_- Mais c'est qu'elle apprend vite cette jolie demoiselle ! Répondit Jane avec son plus grand des sourires_

_Elle sourit à son tour puis lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son consultant. Ils cherchèrent un moment puis en ayant marre, Jane s'assit sur le lit et regarda discrètement l'heure, c'était bientôt l'heure de mettre son plan à exécution_

_- J'en ai marre … Se lamenta Jane _

_- A qui le dites-vous ! Confirma Lisbon_

_- Et bien à vous Lisbon_

_Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui, leva un sourcil, afficha un petit sourire, roula les yeux et détourna le regard_

_- Ah ah ! Ironisa Lisbon. Mais que vous êtes drôle_

_- Je crois que c'est un don chez moi ! _

_- Modeste ! S'amusa Lisbon_

_Elle vint s'asseoir tout en rigolant, autant que Jane. Une fois tout deux calmés, Jane la regarda et ils se sourirent mutuellement. Après un court moment, Jane ne la quittant plus du regard, s'approcha doucement, mit une main dans sa nuque avant d'approcher son visage au sien et de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de sa patronne. Celle-ci répondit à son baiser et passa ses mains autour du coup de Jane. Ô combien ils attendaient se baiser, l'un comme l'autre ! Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser encore et encore, ça en devenait de plus en plus fougueux. Jane attrapa Lisbon par la taille avant de se lever et donc de la porter en même temps, et celle-ci poussa un petit cri d'étonnement. Ils sourirent entre deux baisers puis Jane l'emmena contre un mur. Une fois callés contre le mur, Jane commença à retirer la veste de Lisbon et celle-ci se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa toujours plus puis commença à déboutonner sa chemise et la retirer avant de faire pareil pour Lisbon mais une fois à la moitié, elle essaya de lui dire difficilement entre deux baisers pour le stopper :_

_- Non … Pas … Pas ici !_

_Mais celui-ci continua à l'embrasser et fini par déboutonner entièrement la chemise de sa partenaire. Il l'a fit ensuite glisser le long de ses bras et une fois qu'il ne resta plus que son soutient, il fit un pas en arrière pour prendre du recule et observa le haut de son corps presque nu ne pouvant laisser s'échapper un « Wouah …» à peine audible_

_- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Lisbon qu'il s'arrête soudainement_

_- Teresa tu es … Tu es magnifique. Avoua Jane sincèrement_

_Elle lui sourit puis l'embrassa à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, comme jamais, puis Jane qui laissait ses mains parcourir le dos de son amante s'arrêta à la hauteur de son soutien-gorge. Il défit doucement l'attache faisant frissonner la propriétaire et au moment où il allait commencer à l'enlever, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre la conjointe de la victime du meurtre en cour entrain de parler, les yeux virés sur son portable surement dernier cri _

_- Je viens de lire ton message Patrick, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici d- …_

_Elle s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui se trouvait devant elle. Lisbon, la chef de police chargée de l'enquête de son compagnon en soutien-gorge contre un mur avec Jane, le consultant dont, durant l'enquête, elle avait commencé à avoir le béguin pour lui qui se trouvait juste devant en torse nu entrain de l'embrasser. Jane referma rapidement le soutien et se retourna en vitesse voyant qu'il y avait de la visite dans la pièce alors que Lisbon se sentait le plus en plus mal à cause de la situation. Katy, la jeune femme en face d'eux, commença à s'énerver _

_- Qu'elle idiote je suis ! Comment ai-je pu croire qu'un homme soit fidèle ?! Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Je croyais qu'il commençait à avoir quelque chose entre nous ! Quand tu m'as dis de venir ici à 16h, j'ai cru que tu allais m'inviter quelque part, qu'on pourrait passer un bon moment ensemble, mais non ! Tu préfères te taper ta patronne en m'attendant ! Vous n'avez pas assez avec une personne vous les mecs ? Tout comme Christian ! Se pauvre Chris profitait que je travaille pour se taper deux autres filles ! Vous m'étonnez que je l'ai tué, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !_

_Pendant qu'elle s'énervait, Lisbon en avait profité pour se rhabiller discrètement et une fois qu'elle eu fini de parler, Jane montra un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Lisbon et de lui dire :_

_- Vous pouvez l'arrêter_

_Lisbon resta un moment stoïque pour comprendre la situation. Oui, Tout ça était encore un des plans foireux de Jane pour trouver l'assassin en la faisant avouer en la rendant rouge de jalousie. Simple mais efficace selon Jane la méthode de l'énervement pour tout avouer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Katy pour lui passer les menottes pendant que Jane appela Cho pour lui dire de venir car ils avaient trouvé la tueuse. _

_Quand Cho arriva avec Rigsby, il prit Katy alors que Rigsby s'approcha de Jane _

_- Bravo vieux ! T'as fais comment pour la coincer ?_

_- Un plan redoutable !_

_- Comme toujours !_

_Rigsby parti rejoindre Cho alors que Jane se retourna pour voir que Lisbon qui venait de suivre la conversation le regardait avec un drôle d'aire. C'était un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux de Lisbon, c'était un mélange de déception, de dégout, de rancœur, de honte, d'énervement et plein d'autre encore. Tout de suite son sourire s'effaça et il s'inquiéta_

_- Lisbon ! Ca va ?_

_- Vous vous fouttez de moi ?!_

_Lisbon accourra à sa voiture pour monter en vitesse, laissant Jane tout seul au bord de la route. Et là commencèrent leurs disputes …_

_/FIN DU FLASH BACK/_

Hightower arriva dans le bureau de Lisbon rouge de rage

- Ca suffit ! Tout les gens du CBI se plaignent de vous ! Je vous avaient pourtant prévenu tout les deux !

- Désolé patron mais c'est Jane qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. S'innocenta Lisbon

- Et bien Jane tu es viré ! S'exclama Hightower

- Quoi ?! Vous rigolez là Madeleine ! Essaya Jane

- C'est vous ou Lisbon ! Je veux même bien vous laissez le choix !

- Non c'est bon ! C'est moi, ne virez pas Lisbon elle n'a rien à faire là dedans c'est de ma faute. Répondit Jane pour ne plus causer de problèmes à Lisbon

- Vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? On s'en tien la ? Demanda Hightower à Lisbon

Mais celle-ci ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux

- Marché conclu ! Jane, D'ici une heure je ne veux plus vous voir !

Elle sortit, vite accompagnée par Jane. Et c'est là la dernière fois que Lisbon vit Jane avant un bon bout de temps …


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc voilà, il y a quelques personnes qui m'ont parlées de mon orthographe, et bien je l'avoue, je suis extrêmement nul en orthographe … Et oui j'ai déjà essayé de corriger mes histoires mais déjà sur une feuille de papier j'ai dur, mais alors sur l'ordinateur c'est peine perdue … Et oui j'ai déjà essayé de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait me corriger mais jusque là j'ai fais chou blanc, j'ai trouvé personne … Donc si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui voudrait bien (pour ma prochaine histoire vu que pour celle-ci c'est trop tard, étant donné que c'est mon dernier chapitre) ce serait gentil :-) En attendant bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez la fin ;-)

* * *

><p>Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Jane avait été viré du CBI, mais il ne s'en sortait pas plus mal. Lisbon lui manquait terriblement, certes, mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le rendre triste, pour le reste tout allait pour le mieux ! Après tout il n'avait pas à se lamenter pour Lisbon alors qu'elle ne voulait même plus lui parler ! Depuis qu'il avait quitté le CBI il n'avait reçu aucun mail, message, coup de fil de son ancienne patronne, à croire qu'elle l'avait complètement liquidé de sa vie …<p>

En ce matin de dur mois d'automne assez froid, comme tout les matins, Jane allait se promener dans le parc près de chez lui. Il savourait chaque odeur et observait chaque recoin du parc, du paysage. Il regardait les arbres dénudés, les animaux, les gens qui marchaient et, tien, une personne en particulier devant lui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il regarda attentivement et reconnu sa patronne, un peu plus loin, entrain de marcher seule, comme lui. Elle portait des bottes, un bonnet, un écharpe, un long manteau et avait les mains dans les poches, surement pour ne pas avoir froid. Il voulu courir la voir ou l'appeler mais, il se rappela vite qu'elle ne voulait sans doute plus le voir. Il continua donc sa route tranquillement avant de voir un joli banc, de s'asseoir dessus et de regarder le paysage. Un moment, il ferma les yeux et inspira une bonne fois. Il sentit la bonne odeur des feuilles mortes, de la crêperie un peu plus bas, et de … Cannelle ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux

- Lisbon !

Il se retourna en vitesse et vit une Lisbon qui avait un sourcil de lever, se demandant comment il avait fait pour savoir qu'elle était la

- Votre parfum. S'expliqua Jane

Elle fit un léger sourire avant montrer la place libre sur le banc à coté de Jane du bout de son nez

- Je peux ? Demanda t-elle timidement

- Oui bien sur, venez

Elle s'assit à coté de lui avant de rester dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Tout les deux regardaient le paysages, les gens passer, … Puis Lisbon respira une bonne fois comme pour se donner à elle-même un peu de courage

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi je ne vous ai pas repoussé ce jour la ? Demanda Lisbon

Jane ne répondit rien, il avait la réponse à la question mais … Non ! Impossible !

- J'aurais très bien pu vous donner une claque, et ça se serait terminé là. Continua Lisbon

Jane resta de nouveau dans le silence, il comprenait ce que Lisbon lui disait mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas donné de claque ? Questionna Jane

- Vous savez pourquoi

- Mais j'aimerais vous l'entendre dire

Ce fut au tour de Lisbon de rester muette. Elle ne dit plus un mot et un long silence apparut, ne laissant entendre que les oiseaux et les feuilles mortes craquées en dessous des gens qui marchaient. Après quelques minutes, Lisbon le rompit enfin

- Je dois y aller

Elle se leva et commença à marcher sur le chemin en face du banc sur lequel Jane était toujours assit. Il voulait l'empêcher de partir mais encore sous le choc de sa révélation, il ne put se lever pour courir après elle

- Lisbon !

Elle fit comme ci elle n'avait rien entendu et elle continua sa route. Jane n'était pas décidé à la laisser partir et se leva pour crier plus fort

- Teresa !

Lisbon frissonna en entendant Jane derrière elle l'appelée par son prénom, mais continua sa route en l'ignorant comme la première fois. Jane lui ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il fit deux trois pas en avant pour se donner de la force et du courage avant de crier du plus profond de lui, du plus fort qu'il le pouvait

- TERESA JE T'AIME !

Elle se stoppa net pour assimiler ce que Jane venait de lui dire. Elle se retourna et vit Jane faisant un pas ou deux de plus vers elle. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était triste qu'elle parte, mais aussi sincère pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se rapprocha de lui tout comme il se rapprocha d'elle pour finalement se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Jane répète ce qu'il venait de crier, mais cette fois-ci plus calmement, mas tout aussi sincèrement :

- Je t'aime Teresa

Elle lui sourit puis il passa une main dans sa nuque

- Dis moi que cette fois-ci c'est vrai, que ce n'est pas comme la première fois. Tenta de s'assurer Lisbon

- De toute façon je ne peux pas faire comme la dernière fois, vu que je suis viré ! Ironisa Jane

Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule

- Sérieusement ! S'inquiéta Lisbon

- Sérieusement, je te le promets. Teresa je t'aime plus que tout, je me suis rendu compte que c'est grâce à toi que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais, tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux, plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir comme je l'ai fais. Tout les soirs je me maudis un peu plus de t'avoir fais ça. Je n'espérais plus qu'une seule chose, te revoir sourire. Je t'aime à un point ! Je t'aime comme un fou ! Je t'aime à en perdre la raison ! Je ferais tout pour toi, tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi, celle qui a toujours été là, celle qui me comprend, qui m'aide dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, celle en qui je fais le plus confiance et celle à qui je dis tout. Quand j'ai un problème tout de suite je pense à toi et ma mauvaise humeur s'en va, tu es mon rayon de soleil. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, tu es tout pour moi. Teresa, je t'aime

Lisbon en avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait reçu autant de compliment, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Jane lui dise tout ça. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que son sourire n'était pas près de s'en aller. Jane balaya la larme de Lisbon avec son pouce avant de coller son front contre celui de sa bien aimée

- Je t'aime aussi Patrick

Jane sourit puis l'embrasse délicatement. Ca y est, ils étaient enfin ensemble, ils étaient enfin réunis, et ne se quitteront plus jamais

FIN


End file.
